Puzzle Pieces
by Wolfiee
Summary: Is it mere coincidence that our bodies fit perfectly together? Like Sora and mine's. I have to remember though, you are not Sora. [RoxasxRiku] [mentions of RikuxSora] [Oneshot]


Author's Note: Heh ... gosh what is up with me? Like friggen 2 or 3 months of no writing or updating and now ... I'm just writing and updating one right after the other. Heh I guess cuz now I've found a way to write and listen to music at the same time without having to worry about my parents coming up behind me and reading what I'm writing but anyways here's another one-shot by me cuz I'm a pimp yo. And ... oh my gosh, crack! It's a RikuxRoxas! What's up with me and all the Roxas fics I've been writing? This'll be like ... the third in two days. Well anyways hope you enjoy this. Please R I do not own these characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, crack pairing, boyxboy kissing, boyxboy cuddling.

Inspiration: Deftones, Story of the Year, Aerosmith.

xxXXxx

My breathing is slightly harsh, slightly shaky, as I lay beside the one who looks so much like the one I love. My strong arm is wrapped tightly around his thin, frail waist as I hold his body against mine, my hand casually clutching onto the material of his white T-shirt and I listens to the younger boy let out a sigh of content.

I hear the fire crackle, pop and I clutch the other boy tighter, my noise buried in the crook of his neck, inhaling his sweet scent that reminds me of someone. And because it reminds me of someone I take in another breath, nuzzling his neck because I love his scent so much.

He shivers, sounds like he's purring as well, and a smirk appears on my lips as I kiss the crook of his neck, where it meets the shoulder, softly, the skin so soft.

It reminds me of someone.

"Love you." Comes a soft whisper and I close my eyes, smiling when brunette hair comes into my vision and blue eyes.

"Love you too." I whisper back and I don't think he realizes I'm not talking to him.

I don't want to be like this, leading him on, laying with him like I cherish these moments. But I want someone who I can never have and being with Roxas, it fulfills my urges. Because he looks just like him, he smells just like him, he smells just like him, he laughs just like him. He is just like him.

But he is not him.

Though ... is it mere coincidence that our bodies fit perfectly together? Like Sora and nine's...

I have to remember though, Roxas is not Sora and he won't _ever_ be Sora.

He will be nothing but Roxas and ... I don't want Roxas. I want Sora.

It's not like I don't like Roxas. I am attracted to him, though I think it's only because of his resemblance, mind and body, to Sora. Nothing more. I like his personality, though, like the appearance, it's the same as Sora's.

There is nothing special about Roxas ... well despite the fact that he is devoid of heart. But that isn't exactly something to be proud of.

I don't want to hurt Roxas, he loves me, and he cherishes me. I know I must sound conceded but, well that's how he feels. And no matter how hard I try, I just can't feel the same.

Not for Roxas at least.

I let out a deep breath, pulling him closer. I need more Sora. I bury my noise in his hair and close my eyes. It's blond, not brown, but if I close my eyes, I can picture I'm burying my nose in cinnamon tainted hair instead of sun-kissed blond.

I hear him purr and I can tell he's grinning, the same grin as Sora, teeth showing, innocent, childish. Unlike me.

It's odd how Sora and I are opposites and yet we can lay here like this, by the fire, on this bed, fitting together perfectly.

My eyes snap back open and I see blond, not brown and my heart sinks.

He is too much like Sora.

I groan and bury my face in his shirt-covered back, whispering softly, "Sora" and I feel him squirm slightly and for a moment ... I wonder if it was because of my breath hitting his back or if it's because he heard me.

xxXXxx

Author's Note: Hmmm ... I liked this. Yes I did. Awesome, Deftones made me write good, or in my opinion it's good. Hah wow bad grammar. Write well. Anyways ... wow, 4, I think, fics today? And its only 12:30! Awesome huh? Yes I am a gangsta. Anyways hope you like it. Please R&R.


End file.
